fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Never Smiled
Dawn Sanders, who is 17 years of age, resides in Tracy, California. She currently attends Westwood High School. It is her last year in high school and surprisingly enough, she does not seem the slightest bit excited to graduate. In fact, not a single soul has ever seen her smile. Alice Jenkins, another senior at Westwood High, claims she “does not even know if Dawn has any teeth.” When Dawn speaks to her peers, she mumbles and does not show any facial expressions. Because she did not smile, other students thought she was rude so they would confront her. Those confrontations usually led to physical fights. There have been various instances where the school had to contact Dawn’s parents regarding her behavior. The strange part is that they never received a response from her parents. The situation got so out of hand that the school’s psychiatrist, Mr. Parker, started having personal meetings with Dawn. He had been working at Westwood High for the past twelve years and was very good at his job. On March 4th, 2014, Mr. Parker sat Dawn down for her fifth meeting. He was beginning to lose hope because Dawn did not seem to budge. Mr. Parker wanted to get to the bottom of this so he looked up Dawn’s address and decided he would pay her parents a visit. He was well aware of the fact that there is a possibility he may lose his job by doing this, but he was too determined. As soon as he got off work at 2:30pm, Mr. Parker went straight to that address. His bright red 2011 Toyota Camry pulled up to an old, broken down grey house. He walked to the front of the door and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered so he rang it a few more times. He then decided to knock on the door. As soon as he touched the door, it slightly cracked open. It looked and smelled so strange inside the house that Mr. Parker had to step in and see what was going on. He called out for her parents but no one seemed to answer back. As he walked down the hall towards the bedroom, he started noticing the smell getting stronger and stronger. He proceeds towards the closet in the bedroom and is shocked by what he sees. He feels warm tears fall touch his cheeks when he realizes the smell was of two dead bodies that looked like her parents. There was blood everywhere in that closet. At 3:15pm, the Tracy Police Department received a call from a man whose voice was trembling. He told the police to come straight to the location and was so speechless that he could not give any details. Fifteen minutes later, three cop cars show up to the crime scene. By then, Mr. Parker had left and went back on campus to tell Dawn the horrific news himself. Mr. Parker called Dawn out of class and told her to report to his office immediately. Although he was afraid to tell her the traumatic news about her parents, he did not want to beat around the bush. He sat her down and uttered the words “Dawn, I am very sorry to tell you this but your parents have been killed.” Dawn slowly got up and whispered “my plan worked.” This was the first time Dawn had ever smiled. She was immediately arrested and was taken to the psychiatric ward. Now everyone wonders why she does not stop smiling. Sania Kayani